Double Life
by Frosty117
Summary: Annabeth is the new student at Goode High. Percy is just recovering from his terrible breakup with Rachel. Will the two be good friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I am the author of Second Chances and if you read that story, I'm having major writer's block. But, I'm starting a new story! For SC, leave me some ideas so I can continue please!**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO!

Chapter One: Talent Show?

Percy POV

I'm Percy Jackson. If you don't know me, let me tell you about myself. I have dark black hair that is naturally bed-headish and I have sea green eyes; my best friends are Nico Di' Angelo and Grover Underwood. I'm captain of the swim team and it's my junior year. Anyways, let's get on with the story.

Beep, beep, beep! My alarm clock woke me up. I slapped the clock and it stopped the annoying buzz. I did my usual morning routine: shower, change clothes, grab breakfast, go to Starbucks, then school. The doorbell to my apartment rang.

I answered the door and there stood Nico and Grover.

"Hey there Percy; do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Nico asked me. Before I could answer, Grover ran down to my car and just hopped into the front passenger seat.

"HEY! I HAVE SHOT GUN THIS TIME UNDERWOOD!" Nico yelled. I was used to this. I just got into the driver's seat and drove off to school.

After we pulled into the school parking lot, Nico and Grover ran to catch up with their girlfriends. Let me tell you this: Nico is heads over heels for Thalia Grace. She has black hair and electric blue eyes. Whenever she pokes you, she leaves an electrifying touch.

Grover is heads over heels for Juniper Busch. Juniper and Grover are both the eco-friendly tree hugger type. He always smiles or falls whenever she's around. Juniper has auburn, shoulder length hair that's got a natural wave to hit. She has hazel eyes and a great, warm personality.

I walked to my locker and put my books in and all that. The bell rang signaling it's time for homeroom.

I ran down the hallway and ran to my seat before Mrs. Collins came in. I got stuck in the corner with prissy popular girls. One of whom I'm not a big fan of. She has red hair and green eyes. Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"So Percy, do you want to go to the movies with me sometime?" she asked me.

"No thanks Dare." I said to her. I never call her Rachel because we just don't get along; kind of like oil and water… anyways. Mrs. Collins walked in right when the final bell rang.

"Good morning class! I have a few announcements to tell you all about. First off, we have a new student and her name is Annabeth Chase." On cue, she walked through the door with a nervous but excited look on her face.

"Welcome to Goode High School, Miss Chase. There are three empty seats available and I'll let you take your pick." Mrs. Collins said as she faced the whiteboard. I looked around and saw her options: one was by Thalia, the other by Rachel, and the last one in front of me. Thalia waved her hand and Annabeth walked over to the empty seat and sat down.

As the lesson began, a crumpled up piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it up and started to read it.

_Meet me in the courtyard at lunch Percy boo. ;)_

_-Rachel_

I took my pencil and scribbled down my reply.

_First off, I'm not your "Percy Boo"; and second off, don't even bother talking to me. I told you that I'm done with you permanently. _

_-Jackson_

I crumpled the paper back up and threw it at Rachel. I watched her open the note and smirked when her face grew into a disgusted look. She looked like she was about to cry… mission accomplished. I turned back to the front and thought about what happened between Rachel and me.

_**Flashback**_

_I had just gotten out swim practice and was preparing to go home. I was putting my shoes on when I heard talking around the corner. I stopped walking and leaned against the wall when I heard my name._

"_Percy is such a jerk; you are wayyy better than that fish out of water." The voice sounded like it belonged to Rachel. I stood there listening some more and started to hear some moaning. I looked around the corner carefully. _

_Right before my very eyes, I saw my girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare swapping spit with Luke Castellan. I could feel my face getting red hot. I stepped out into the hallway. I bet you're probably thinking that I was going to slap Luke or something but I did something I didn't expect myself to do. I grabbed Rachel and spun her around. I kissed her one more time and said:_

"_Rachel Dare, we're done. You are the jerk, not me. You are the cheater." I pushed her back towards the wall hard. I stormed out of the school trying to fight back tears. As soon as I got in my car, the tears started pouring out._

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed and just focused on my work. Rachel and I were history. I was not going back down Cheater Lane.

Annabeth POV

I took the empty seat by a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. She looked like the type that would shock you if you ticked her off. I got my supplies out of my backpack and listened to the teacher.

"So you're new around here Chase?" the girl with blue eyes asked me.

"Yep, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Thalia Grace." She replied.

Mrs. Collins continued the announcements. "There will be a talent show to raise money for the food shelter on November 7, 2011. Auditions are two weeks away. Registration forms are available from the office or from me."

I thought about entering the talent show; what better way than to make my grand reputation different from the other students? I smiled a little bit. The bell rang signaling time for first period. I looked down at my schedule and walked out into the hallway.

I walked faster and accidently bumped into two people. One was a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes. The other was a guy with a surfer's body and messy black hair with striking, sea green eyes.

"Watch where you're going nerd; I have better people to socialize with than you!" she pushed me up against the lockers and took her smoothie and dumped it on top of my head causing me to fall on to the floor. Afterwards, she and her two followers stalked off down the hall.

I got up off the floor and wiped a tear that escaped. The guy with sea green eyes turned me around.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what she did to you. She's the queen of bitches. By the way, I'm Percy; what's your name?" he said to me.

"Annabeth and I can tell she's the queen of bitches. I'm okay, I just need to get a change of clothes." I replied to him.

"What's your next period?" he asked me.

"Swimming which I'm gonna dread. I suck at swimming." I replied. I walked down the hall a little farther and realized I was lost.

"I can walk you to the pool; it's where I'm headed and plus that's my next class." He offered to me.

I followed him down the hall and he led me through two big double doors. There was a pool showing through a glass wall on the opposite side of the basketball court. Percy walked around the basketball court and up to a man who looked like he was in his mid 30s.

"Hey Coach, Annabeth is new here and needs her swimsuit and all that." Percy said.

"I'm Annabeth." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took it and shook it.

"Percy you can get her all that stuff." The coach said as he walked into the guys' locker room.

"Well, let me go get ready then I'll show you the ropes." He said and raced off. I smiled a little bit. I walked into the girls' locker room and changed.

Thalia came up to me. "Why are you drenched in strawberry smoothie?" she asked me.

I pointed to Rachel. Thalia nodded and helped me get the smoothie out of my hair. I changed into my swimsuit and went out into pool room.

All of sudden, as I was halfway across the distance from Percy, a hand pushed me into the pool. I couldn't think. Was this how every new student was treated at Goode High School?

A/N: Thanks for reading! Should I continue this story? Let me know and review please!

**Until next time,**

**-Frosty**


	2. 2Accidents or Blessings?

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing to those who reviewed! Please don't hesitate to leave me an idea or a review! In fact, it gives me more motivation to write! =D Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJTO!**

**Chapter 2: Accidents or Blessings?**

Percy POV

I turned around to talk to Annabeth as she made her way over to me. In the corner of my eye, Rachel looked pissed and pushed Annabeth into the deep end of the pool. I paniced for a second and took off running to save her; Annabeth did not deserve this on any occasion (especially her first day here).

I jumped into the pool as her blonde curls began to spread out above her head. I swam down deeper and pulled her over my shoulder. After this, I swam upto the top as fast as I could. I finally reached the top and Thalia rushed over to help pull her up onto the sidelines. I was pondering on the thought of giving her CPR.

"Thalia, give her CPR!" I yelled.

"Look kelp head, you're the only one out of us who's certified to give her CPR." She spat back at me. That got to me and ended the little argument. I checked her over and did thirty abdominal thrusts. I breathed into her mouth and listened to her for a breath.

I looked at Rachel and she had a smirk and hand on her face; she was trying to hold back a laugh.

I looked down at Annabeth waiting for a response. Coach Gammons ran over to the scene and asked what was happening.

"Annabeth-pushed-pool…" I was gasping out my response. Rachel stepped up and looked as if she was going to explain her version of the story.

"Coach, Annabeth here was clumsy and just fell into the pool. I tried to help her but she just fell in because of her stupid clumsiness." My face started to get hot again and I stood up in front of Rachel and yelled at her.

"SHE'S A NEW STUDENT HERE RACHEL. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY WALKING FEMALE ON THIS PLANET. YOU PUSHED HER INTO THE FREAKIN POOL… WAKE UP FROM YOUR BARBIE DOLL DREAM AND LOOK AT HER."

I stalked off towards the boys' locker room. Before I opened the door, I punched the wall so hard that my knuckles turned purple. Rachel Dare is indeed the queen of bitches.

Annabeth POV

I went under the water in the fraction of a second when somebody pushed me. I couldn't think as I was fastly sinking. I knew that this was the most awful first day for me ever. My blonde, princess curls were a mess as I continued to sink down into the pool lower. As I closed my eyes, somebody grabbed me and started to pull me up towards the surface. I blacked out as I was finally pulled up onto the sidelines of the pool.

I heard a little bit of arguing.

"Thalia, give her CPR!" a masculine voice I recognized as Percy Jackson yelled.

"Look kelp head, you're the only one out of us who's certified to give her CPR!" she yelled back at the guy.

He started pushing into my abdomen and thrusting into me. After around twenty five or so abdominal thrusts, he put his mouth on mine and breathed into me. I accepted the breath and began to breathe as the coach made his way over to the scene.

"What happened here Jackson?" the coach asked Percy.

"Annabeth-pushed-pool…" he was gasping. I continued to listen to him. All of a sudden, I heard Rachel Dare state what happened to her.

""Coach, Annabeth here was clumsy and just fell into the pool. I tried to help her but she just fell in because of her stupid clumsiness."

At the time she said stupid clumsiness, I opened my eyes and watched the scene. Percy walked in front of Rachel with a red face- he was ticked off now.

"SHE'S A NEW STUDENT HERE RACHEL. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY WALKING FEMALE ON THIS PLANET. YOU PUSHED HER INTO THE FREAKIN POOL… WAKE UP FROM YOUR BARBIE DOLL DREAM AND LOOK AT HER."

I got up from the ground and watched Percy as he paced off towards the guy's locker room. Before he went into the locker room, he balled his hand up into a fist and punched the wall; his knuckles were purple.

"Thalia, what happened?" I asked her.

"Annabeth, I'm glad you're okay!" she embraced me into a tight hug.

"Well, Rachel pushed you into the pool and Percy saved you. You didn't respond so he gave you CPR." She explained.

I thought about how his lips had felt against my regulary chapped lips. He could be a good kisser…. Annabeth, get those thoughts out of your mind; you just met the guy.

"Annabeth, Rachel also explained to the coach that you were clumsy and that you fell into the pool as she was trying to prevent you from falling." Once she mentioned this part of the story, I looked over at the queen of bitches and saw her with an expression mixed of shock, sadness, shame, and guilt. She was mostly showing shock and a smirk.

The coach walked over to me and Thalia. "Annabeth, go ahead and go on to the nurse's office. Thalia go and walk her then come back." He directed.

"Alright Coach Gammons." Thalia replied as he walked off.

I walked to the girls' locker room to get changed but Thalia steered me towards the double doors.

"Thalia I need to get changed…" I walked towards the girls' locker room and changed clothes.

Percy POV

I walked into the nurse's office.

"Welcome Percy, what did you injure this time?" she asked me

"I punched the wall after getting ticked off at somebody." I explained as I showed her my right hand. She examined it and went to get an ice pack.

I laid down on one of the empty beds. The nurse came back in with an ice pack and told me to sit up. I did as she told and watched her take care of my swollen hand. As she finished, I laid back down facing a wall with healthy posters. I turned around to a door opening as a girl with princess, blonde curls and stormy grey eyes walked in. I saw that Thalia walked her over and I recognized right away that it was Annabeth.

I smiled at her as she and the nurse got down to business.

"Just lie down Annabeth and I'll be right back." The nurse said to her. Annabeth lied down and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Percy why are you here?" she asked me.

"I punched the-" I began but she interrupted me.

"You punched the wall after you confronted Rachel. I saw and heard the whole thing." She finished for me. She was really observant.

The nurse walked in and said I was free to go. I walked out of the office and walked down the hall. I was still mad at Rachel for what she did to Annabeth, but I was kind of glad I got to feel her lips against mine. Percy, you can't be thinking those thoughts! You just met the girl today!

I turned around about halfway down the hall and sat outside the nurse's office waiting for Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

After I reached the nurse's office, Thalia went back to the pool. I opened the door and took a seat.

"Come on back Miss Chase." The nurse said.

I walked into her care room and saw another person sitting on a bed opposite to the empty one.

"Coach Gammons told me you were on your way, so just take a seat." The nurse said to me. I sat on the empty bed next to the occupied one.

"Percy? Why are you here?" I asked the guy laying next to me.

He rolled over and I saw his hand with an ice pack on it.

"Hey Annabeth, I kind of punched the-"

"you punched the wall after you confronted Rachel. I saw and heard the whole thing." I finished for him.

"Yeah, you must be really observant."

"Percy you're free to go" the nurse said to him.

He went out of the office on his way back to class.

As I finished at the nurse's, I walked out of the office. I saw Percy sitting out in the hallway.

"Percy, why are you sitting out here?"

"I wanted to wait on you and walk you back to class. What's your next class?" he said to me.

"Greek Mythology…" I replied.

"Good, that's mine too." He replied with a smile.

I smiled at him and he offered his arm to me. I shot him a what's-that-for look.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman. So, just lace your arm through mine and we'll walk to Greek Mythology together." He said with a warm, bright smile.

I smiled and laced my arm through his. We locked eyes for a moment that seemed to be forever and began the walk to Greek Mythology.

"Annabeth, long or short way?" he asked me.

"Let's take the long way." I replied to him.

"Good, I want to get to know you more."

We walked around the building and out into the courtyard. I had a feeling that this was going to be a great, fun friendship and school experience with Percy. I began to wonder if Rachel actually pushing me into the pool was actually an accident or a blessing. I think it's both, but more of a blessing!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review please! It gives me more motivation! =D. Another possible update tomorrow coming for you if you review! =D.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Frosty**!


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Questions

**A/N: Hi Fanfiction readers! Sorry for the long wait but, I just got home from camp and now I am on vacation. I hope nobody hates me or dislikes me yet… xDD. By the way, Percy may be a little OOC in this chapter. I admire Percy's actions and thoughts in this chapter because you get to catch a glimpse of his sensitive side for Annabeth! Anyways, let's get started with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the songs mentioned in this chapter, or Starbucks.**

**Double Life**

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Questions**

**Percy POV **

I still cannot believe that I am paired up with Annabeth for this project! We are in the process of brainstorming ideas for our project in Starbucks. Her cell phone rang causing us to be a little bit sidetracked. I shot her a funny look when I heard her ringtone.

"What Percy? I can't have a kids' song for my ringtone? I'm a kid at heart." She giggled as she traced the shape of a heart on my chest. Did I ever mention that when your crush touches you in any shape, form, or fashion that it feels like you can shoot up high like a firework? Well, now you know about that and I am currently experiencing that feeling with Annabeth.

_You get the best of both worlds!_

I watched her pull her phone out of her coat pocket.

_Chill it out take it slow_

Annabeth then looked at the caller ID. I was about to burst out in song when my favorite line came on.

_Then you rock-_

She picked up right before my favorite line of the song Best of Both Worlds finished. I started to wonder if she was a Hannah Montana fan… As she answered the phone, she said, "Excuse me Percy, but I have to take this call." Right then, I watched her dumbfounded as she walked outside.

Now I bet you are wondering how observant I am about Annabeth. Truth be told, I'm not the brightest light bulb like Annabeth because of my dyslexia and ADHD. Annabeth however has it easy because she is really lucky. I admire her for that and I sometimes wonder if my observations of Annabeth (yes the sound of me using the word observations sounds scientific) or my attraction to her is noticeable. I absolutely still cannot believe that I am her partner for this project.

_Okay Percy, snap out of it! It's only a team project for a grade. _I reminded myself.

I got up from my seat to go order two muffins, one for the both of us, when I heard Annabeth's conversation around the corner.

"Yes mom I know, I have a concert coming up in Albuquerque and all that. Can't I just take a break and be a normal teenager while I still can?" she asked the person on the other line I assumed was her mom.

"What do you mean live a double life?" she asked again.

I heard a quiet reply to Annabeth's question.

"Bye mom, I have to go because I'm in a Starbucks and I don't want anybody hearing this talk. I love you, bye." She hung up the phone and I went up to the register to purchase the muffins.

I heard footsteps approach me from behind as I paid the cashier.

She walked over to the cash register next to the one I was at and began taking her order.

"May I take your order?" the open cashier with fiery red hair and green eyes asked Annabeth.

I decided to be a better friend, project partner, and gentleman to the most amazing girl in the world, Annabeth Chase.

"Sorry about that Percy, dad's just a little worried about his little girl growing up and working on group projects with a great guy." She smiled a little bit at the last bit I assumed she was talking about me.

I smiled a little bit and she simply answered my question, "No, it's okay Percy. I can pay for my own stuff."

"Don't buy anything Annabeth, I'll pay for it and drive you home." I shot back.

"Well, I can pay for it myself. It's a free country isn't it?" I was pretty impressed with this comeback.

"Well then Annabeth, if it's a free country, then I can be a better friend, project partner, and a better guy if you let me pay for your stuff." Her mouth dropped open and I smirked. I closed her mouth and she looked like she was in a daze; she nodded at my question and began to order her stuff.

I simply asked myself: Do I like Annabeth Chase as more than a friend?

**Annabeth's POV**

I hung my phone up and turned back around the corner to see Percy Jackson, my Greek Mythology project partner, at the cash register buying I'm guessing a snack and drink for himself. I went up behind him and another cashier assisted me in taking my order.

As I was about to order my drink, Percy said something that made me blush as red as a tomato.

"Don't buy anything Annabeth, I'll pay for it and drive you home."

The cashier that assisted Percy wore a nametag that read Juniper Busch. She was smiling away as the one cashier who was about to take my order was fuming at Percy for offering me such a sweet offer.

This cashier had fiery red hair and striking, green eyes that could pierce right through you if you make her mad like Percy and I just did. Her nametag read Rachel Dare.

"Juniper you can go take a break now." A voice that I guessed that belonged to her boss announced.

"Juniper, I'll finish up taking their order." The other cashier said.

"Okay Rachel! You are such a great friend to anyone!" Juniper replied.

I mentally barfed at Rachel's attempt to be an actress. Who knows, she could possibly try and do anything to keep Percy away from me.

"Annabeth go ahead and order. I'll cover the bill." Percy said to me smiling.

I ordered a vanilla bean frappucino and blueberry muffin.

I watched Rachel and Percy closely and saw Rachel write something on his receipt. I shook it off because I definitely knew that I did not like Percy Jackson as more than a friend.

I asked myself again: Do I like Percy Jackson as more than a friend?

***Thirty minutes later***

"So what are you going to do tonight wise girl?" Percy asked me. I looked at him with a confusing look when he said wise girl.

"Why did you call me wise girl?" I asked him.

"Well, you're really smart in class and stuff. It's my new nickname for you because you remind me of Athena, the goddess of wisdom." He replied.

"Good point you made there seaweed brain." I said.

"You made me a seaweed brain? What kind of name is that wise girl?" he asked back smiling.

"You love the water, and remind me of Poseidon, god of the sea. You also don't have any brains because your head is full of kelp." I laughed.

"Anyways, you never did answer my question Annabeth. What are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Well, I was planning on going home and reading a book." I replied.

"You read on Friday nights? That's a first time for me hearing somebody spend their Friday night." He smirked at me.

"Well, what do you want me to do then?" I asked him.

"You could come with me on a date."

"Um, I can't do that Percy. I have something planned for tonight anyway." I replied.

I looked at him with a sad expression. His smile faded away as I replied to him. I hope he doesn't ask why. I mean, I'm busy tonight.

**Percy's POV**

That hurt. Do you want to know what hurts? It hurts when a girl rejects you; especially when you like her a lot. In this case, that's how I'm feeling.

"Well, I have to go Percy. My mom's here to pick me up." She said to me.

"Alright, I'll call you later then." I replied.

Annabeth walked out the doors of Starbucks while I sat and watched her leave. I got up from my seat and left the coffee shop.

As I was walking down the block, I heard a familiar singing voice.

_**Say you're sorry**_

_**That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time**_

'_**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

_**Holding on, the days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl, I should have known**_

_**I should have known**_

The sound of a guitar being strummed entered the air. Then, the beautiful voice began to sing again. It sounded like Annabeth. I must be going crazy, because Annabeth said she can't sing.

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**_

The song ended right there. I was bummed because she only sang half of it. I wonder why this girl was singing a depressing song. Maybe her crush wouldn't ask her out, or she just dumped her boyfriend.

I began to walk again. When I got into my car, I turned the radio up so the beautiful voice would go away.

Believe it or not, I think that I like Annabeth Chase as more than a friend. Was this good or was this bad?

A/N: Okay, so how was it? Tell me if I should continue it! :D. I will update as soon as possible! Reviews give me more motivation so please review!

Until next time,

Frosty


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Night

**A/N: Thanks to all those who added me to their favorites list and story alerts! Thanks to those who reviewed! You all get a virtual cookie! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the songs in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Friday Night**

**Annabeth POV**

I wonder if I just lied to Percy. Well I really have a place to be at tonight. I pulled into the driveway of my condo and got out of my silver Porsche.

As I entered my condo, I kicked my shoes off. I went up the stairs and began to get ready for the night's events. I showered and pulled out a cute outfit.

My shirt was black with a shimmery, silver owl on the front of it. It had an off the shoulder sleeve. I pulled on some skinny jeans. I then brushed my princess curls and pulled it into a ponytail with a braid on the side. After that, I pulled on my black boots that were about mid-calf high. I looked into the mirror and smiled at my outfit. Tonight I was going to rock and have fun.

"Annabeth, it's time to go!" my mom, Athena Chase, yelled. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bag. We slid into the limo and waited patiently for Madison Square Garden come into site. Okay, so if you have not caught on by now, I am a secret pop star.

When I reached backstage, I grabbed my microphone and listened to the crowd roar and chant my name: Anna! Anna! Anna!

A smile spread across my face as I ran out on stage. I waved at the crowd when the spotlight shined down on me. The crowd roared even more.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" I yelled.

The crowd roared in response. I smiled and cued the band to start playing.

_**It's been a really, really messed up week**_

_**Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter**_

_**My boyfriend went and cheated on me**_

_**He's a California dime but it's time for to me quit him**_

The crowd joined in singing.

_**La, la, la whatever**_

_**La, la, la, it doesn't matter**_

_**La, la, la oh well**_

_**La, la, la**_

_**We're going at it tonight, tonight**_

_**There's a party on the rooftop**_

_**Top of the world, tonight, tonight**_

_**And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it**_

_**Watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

I finished singing the first song and sang about five more songs. The song Tonight Tonight referred to my ex-boyfriend, Luke Castellan. He cheated on me when I saw him making out with Rachel Dare.

Also, it now just hit me that the cashier at Starbucks was Rachel Dare who pushed me into the pool. Speaking of Rachel, I saw her holding hands with Luke Castellan. That just pissed me off badly.

One face struck me when I scanned the crowd. The guy had a head of black hair that was naturally messy. I recognized it was Percy. His sea green eyes were watching me intently. I wonder if he knew I was a pop star. I tried to avoid eye contact with him.

I grabbed my guitar and a stool and the crowd calmed down. They all sat in their seats while I introduced the next song I was going to sing.

"This song goes out to a special someone." I said. When I mean special someone, I mean my crush and new friend Percy Jackson.

_**Hey boy, I know looks can be deceiving **_

_**But I know I saw a light in you**_

_**And as we walked we were talking**_

_**I didn't say half the things I wanted to**_

**Percy POV-Before the Concert**

I decided to go to a concert at Madison Square Garden. I went upto the ticket booth and got my ticket. I was pretty bummed that Annabeth wasn't here to share this concert expierence with her. After I got my tickets, I bumped into a couple.

"Sorry-Percy?" the girl I recognized as Rachel, the one who cheated on me, said. She was holding hands with Luke. I ignored them both and just walked by them.

"Dude, you can talk to me and don't treat my girlfriend like she's a piece of trash." Luke said to me with an angry expression.

_After what she did to me, she deserves to be treated like that._ I thought to myself.

"Percy where is your girlfriend Annabeth at anyways?" Rachel asked me with a smirky look on her face. I looked back at Luke and he had a smirk on his face too.

"You're dating Annabeth? I suggest you don't because she cheats on every guy she dates. I mean, she cheated on me." Luke said.

I just shook my head at their pathetic lies and walked by them.

I then reached my seat. I was excited but a little bummed that Annabeth wasn't here. I got a ticket to see the pop sensation Anna.

The crowd roared as the lights were dimmed and a spotlight shined down onto the star Anna. I was in the second row and I was so close to the stage, I could touch her.

She started out singing my favorite song "Tonight, Tonight." I became pumped immediately. I looked right up at her as she made her way over in my direction. She looks so much like Annabeth. I must've gone crazy comparing Anna to Annabeth.

After about five songs, she went acoustic. I stared at her and she looked at me and I waved. She waved back at me.

"This song goes out to a special person." I smiled as she sang the song.

After she finished singing, she called for a volunteer.

"Okay, so the holder of ticket 3C seat 36 come on up." She announced. She just called my ticket code out.

I made my way up on stage and she smiled at me.

"Here is a guitar. Do you know how to play?" she asked me. I nodded in response.

"Okay then, play your favorite song." I nodded at her and began to play. She sang the first two lines.

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feeling like a child now**_

I sang the next two lines.

_**Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get tingles in a silly place**_

We began to sing together.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

The song ended after another verse. I smiled at her and she called for a brief intermission.

"Come backstage-what's your name?" she asked me.

"Percy Jackson." I replied.

She nodded at me and I followed her. We reached her dressing room. I stood outside the door.

"You can come in." she said. I walked into the room.

"You know that you are a great guitarist and singer Percy. I want you to sing another song with me and hang out backstage." My heart skipped a beat when she said this.

I nodded with a speechless look on my face. She giggled at me.

"Well, I have to get changed and back on stage." She ran to get changed and ran back on stage.

I sat there with a look that made me look like a dazed idiot. You may ask, why do I look like this? Well, I have a strong feeling that Annabeth Chase is a secret pop star.

**Annabeth POV**

I was shocked to see Percy come up on stage. He was the ticket holder of the ticket I called out! I handed him a guitar and asked him if he knew how to play. He nodded and began to play.

He chose the song that I was going to sing next. This song was how I felt about him perfectly.

Bubbly.

I felt bubbly about and around Percy Jackson.

_**I pulled out my acoustic guitar again and sang another song. **_

_**I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night**_

_**I miss the way we sleep**_

_**Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile**_

_**I miss the way we breathe**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. I missed Luke a lot. I cant believe he cheated on me.

_**And now I miss everything about you**_

_**I can't believie it, I still want you**_

_**And after all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you, without you**_

I finished singing and the crowd roared with applause.

This concert was turning out to be actually fun. What could be more fun than living a double life?

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review and some ideas!**

**-Frosty**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises or Shockers?

**A/N: Hello readers! Please don't hesitate sending ideas in! Also, I need a secret that Percy needs to keep from Annabeth. So please send some ideas in for that. Thanks for all of the reviews! On with the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Surprises and Shockers**

**Percy POV**

The concert was pretty fun tonight. It ended about 10:30 PM or so. As I was making my way towards the exit, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and looked up to see a big bodyguard.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" he asked me with a deep voice.

"Yes I am." I replied. He motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told and followed him backstage. We went down a long hallway and I ended up in front of a door with a star printed on it. It must have been the pop star Anna's dressing room.

"Just knock on the door." The bodyguard said. I nodded at him and he walked off.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in!" I opened the door and saw Anna. She had princess curls that were the color of honeysuckles. Her eyes were different though; they were a sky blue color. I swear that she looked like Annabeth.

"Hi there-what's your name again?" she asked me.

"It's Percy Jackson haha." I replied. She smiled while I enjoyed her presence.

"So tell me about yourself Percy." Anna said.

"Well, I love the water and I'm not that good in school due to my dyslexia and ADHD. My mom and dad are separated and my mom is married to my English teacher." I said.

"What do you mean by you love the water?" she asked me.

"Well, I love to swim and I just love the beach. I'm the captain of the school swim team." I said. I stared at her transfixed to the resemblance she shared with Annabeth.

"Okay, so do you want some frozen yogurt?" she asked me. I nodded and she laughed.

"Before we go, don't you need something like a disguise so the paparazzi doesn't catch you?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed a long coat off the coat hook, a hat, and a pair of sunglasses off of her vanity.

"What are we going to take?" I asked her. I didn't get an answer back. Instead, she grabbed her purse and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her down the long hallway and out a back exit door.

"Where's your car at?" she asked me. When she grabbed my hand, my face began to heat up. We walked out to my blue Mustang. Once we reached my car, I opened the side passenger door for Anna and she climbed in. As I got in the driver's side and started the car, she turned the radio up.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

She sang along to the song. I smiled as I watched her enjoy the moment.

**Annabeth POV**

I sang along to the Taylor Swift song that was playing on the radio. The song explained how I felt about Percy.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two AM and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I started to blush when I remembered the fact that I was sitting next to Percy Jackson. Luckily we were riding in the dark.

We rode for about twenty more minutes while listening to the radio.

Percy pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and parked the car. When he was about to turn off the ignition, I stepped out of the car.

We walked into Starbucks and walked up to the cashier. This feels like déjà-vu because I did this earlier this week with Percy. I laughed at the thought.

"Hi, my name's Allie. May I take your order?" the cashier asked in a giggly voice.

"Percy go ahead and order." I told him as I looked at the menu. He nodded and placed his order.

"I'd like a vanilla frappicino." He said. The cashier rang it up and asked, "Okay is this going to be two separate orders?" she asked.

"Two separate-" I began but Percy interrupted me.

"It's all going to be on one bill." He said. I looked back at him and he flashed me a smile. I smiled back at him and mouthed the words thank you. The cashier rung our order up and went off to fix our drinks.

I went and took a seat by a fireplace and pulled my phone out. I looked down and saw that I had eight new text messages and four missed calls. I looked at the missed calls and saw I had two from mom, one from Thalia, and surprisingly one from Luke. I looked at the text messages and read them.

One was from mom, it read:

**Mom: Where are you? **

Two were from Thalia, two from Luke, three from Percy, and one from an unknown number. I opened the one from the unknown number and read it.

**I know your secret. –B**

A shiver went down my back when Percy came over with the drinks. He took a seat beside of me on the couch and handed my drink.

"Thanks for paying for my drink Percy. I need to pay you back." I said.

He smiled and then said, "No, you're a pop star and it's my treat." I rolled my eyes at him.

We started talking and I asked him questions.

"So Percy, what are your hobbies?"

"You already asked me that." He laughed. I blushed a little. I must've not been paying attention earlier. We sat there and cracked jokes about celebrities and just goofy stuff that's been happening lately. My phone began to ring and I looked down at the caller id. It was from the same number that sent me the creepy text message.

I frowned a little bit and looked out the window. Percy looked at me with a worried look on his face. I felt my face go pale as two people walked in through the front door. I looked out the window again and saw the flash of a camera. I knew we were caught by the paparazzi. I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him off the couch and we shot out of the coffee shop.

**Percy POV**

Anna grabbed my hand and we left Starbucks in the blink of an eye. I was confused because we were running away so quick. I saw the flash of a camera and realized the reason. The paparazzi were after Anna! I let go of her hand and ran to open the passenger door. She slid in and I shut the door. I ran around to the driver's side and got in and drove off after starting the car.

As we rode in an awkward silence for about two minutes, I decided to break the silence. "Well that was interesting."

I looked at her waiting for a reply. We sat in silence again for another two minutes. She reached towards the radio and turned it up. She started singing again.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_- she smiled as she sang this line.

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

I looked over at her and smiled. She looked back at me and took my free hand.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

She squeezed my hand.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

I squeezed her hand in return. I had a firm grip on her hand and we both smiled. I pulled into the stadium parking lot.

"Just go through the VIP way. I have a pass." She said to me. I nodded and drove towards the VIP parking lot.

I pulled up to one of those parking booths where you usually pay to park. A guard came out of the booth and I rolled down my window.

"May I see your parking pass?" he asked me with a tired voice. Anna handed me her pass and I showed it to him. He looked at me with a funny look.

"Sir, where is Anna?" he asked me again. I nudged Anna's arm and she waved at the guard. He looked over me and gave the girl in the passenger seat a good look over. He waved and opened the gate. I drove through and parked in the parking spot outside her dressing room.

"Thanks for the Starbucks Percy. Look, I'm sorry about that paparazzi encounter. It's just-" I interrupted her as I let my instincts take over. I kissed her on the lips. I pulled away quickly once I realized what I was doing. I just kissed the singer Anna! This was not going good…

"Sorry about that kiss Anna, but I-"she interrupted me by kissing me. She pulled away with a blush creeping onto her face.

I just kissed Anna. Does this mean we're together? I was confused. Anna and I stood in front of my car and it began to rain. We both looked up at the rain together and it started to pour harder. Our hands intertwined and I felt my face get hot. The rain started to pour even harder. Before I could get a grasp on what was happening, I leaned closer to Anna and she leaned closer to me.

Annabeth POV

I couldn't believe that Percy just kissed me! But he doesn't know that I'm the real Anna. He got out of the car and opened my door and offered me his hand. I took it and we stood in front of his car. It started to drizzle a little. I heard a clap of thunder in the distance and I realized I was still holding Percy's hand. I blushed a little bit and looked at him. He had a small blush on his face too.

Two minutes later, the rain started to come down harder. I pulled Percy in for a hug and he gladly obliged. I looked up at him and saw his sea green eyes twinkle a little bit as the rain poured down soaking both of us. Before I knew it, I was leaning in closer to him again like in the car. He leaned closer to me as well.

Before I could get a grasp on what was happening, Percy crashed his lips onto mine. We stood there and just kissed till we were both struggling for breath. I smiled and Percy kissed my forehead. Since he was a few inches taller than me, I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek again. I looked over his shoulder and saw another flash of a camera. Did Percy and I just get caught together? Tomorrow was going to be a big change in my career. I could just feel it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you review, I'll update faster! School starts for me in a week! I'll try my best to update when school starts. Don't forget to send in ideas! Have a great morning, afternoon, evening, and night! :D**

**-Frosty**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

**A/N: I feel like a bad author. Sorry for leaving you hang like that. I've been busy lately and I now have just found time to finish writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the songs.**

**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth Marie Chase! What is the meaning of this?" a voice yelled at me. I opened my eyes and shot out of bed. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked down at the stack of newspapers lying in my lap. Apparently I made the headlines today. What really stinks is that the pictures on the front pages of each paper were pictures of me and Percy. One headline read: Anna's Secret Beau! Another headline read: Tonight, Tonight Anna is Party Rocking with a new guy!

As I threw each paper onto the floor, one last headline caught my attention. It read: Anna: To Be with Perseus or Luke? My temper began to rise; I threw the paper on the floor and stormed out into the hallway. I grabbed my keys and bag out of the living room and ran down to my car. After I got in the car, I started it up and sped off fast towards Percy's house.

About two miles down the road, my phone went off. I looked down at the caller id and it read that my mom was calling.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of Percy Jackson's apartment building. I walked into the lobby and went up an elevator. As the elevator opened, the door to apartment 3J, Percy Jackson's apartment, opened. In the doorway, a tired but shocked Percy Jackson stood. I smiled at him and he invited me in.

"You're here early Annabeth. What's up?" he asked me. I pulled the papers out of my bag and laid them on the coffee table. He looked down at the coffee table and began to read the headlines. I looked at his face and waited for a reaction from him. His face displayed mixed emotions: shock, anger, embarrassment, confusion, and a little bit of a crush blush.

After five minutes of an awkward silence, I broke the silence. "Percy, what are you doing on the front of these magazines?" I asked him. He looked down at his feet and put his arms behind his back.

I looked at his face and his expression portrayed that he was hiding something. "Percy, are you hiding something from me?" I asked him.

"No, why?" he replied. I stared at him and he turned away. I knew he was lying.

"Tell me the truth Percy Jackson." I said to him in a firm voice. I began tapping my foot impatiently waiting for an answer. We stood there in that moment that felt like two hours! The silence was broken by the ring of a cell phone.

I reached into my pocket to check and see if it was my phone ringing. It wasn't and I glanced over at Percy. It was his phone. He answered it right in front of me. I stood there listening to his conversation.

"Hello, yes this is Percy. May I ask who's calling?" I watched him as he put the call on speaker.

"My name is Will Stewart from Columbia Records. We were wondering if you could send a demo CD in to us. I was at the singer Anna's concert last night and I was completely stunned." I looked at Percy with my mouth hanging wide open. I nudged him to reply to Will.

"Uh, sure Mr. Stewart. When do you need the demo by?" Percy asked him.

"Could you please drop it by us by the end of next week?" Mr. Stewart asked Percy.

"Yes sir! I will have it there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling and giving me a chance." Percy said with an excited voice into the phone.

"Mr. Jackson, it's our pleasure. We think you have a lot of potential out in Hollywood. Also, are you dating Anna?" I felt my face heat up as the sound of my secret identity was said.

"Uh, no sir. I just-"Percy began.

"Sorry but I have to go. We look forward to working with you Mr. Jackson! Have a good week, bye." Percy hung the phone up.

"So, what was that about?" I asked him.

"Let's talk over breakfast Annabeth." He replied. As I sat down on the couch, Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me up. In the blink of an eye, he kissed my cheek. I put a hand on my cheek and smiled a small smile.

"Let me cook Percy." I said to him.

"Hmmm, now let's see what the answer to that question is." I felt like I had a confused look on my face. He walked over to me with a smirk of a smile growing on his face. Before I could catch on to what he was doing, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I started to laugh and slap at his back playfully at the same time. He set me down on a bar stool and went to prepare breakfast. I got off of my stool and grabbed the eggs and milk out of the fridge. He grabbed the bowl, flour, and spoon.

"Pour ½ a cup of flour." he said. I looked at him weirdly.

"What? I'm just winging it Annabeth." He then winked at me. I felt my knees go weak for a second. I pulled out the cookbook and pointed to the proper recipe.

"Start cooking the right way Percy." I said to him sweetly. He nodded and then began to cook. After we finished cooking, we ate breakfast in a comfortable, quiet atmosphere.

"Thanks for coming over Annabeth. So why did you come over anyway?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the newspapers. He took the stack of newspapers and read the headlines. I watched as his face began to turn red. After he finished reading the headlines, he sat on the couch confused.

"I don't get it Annabeth. Why did you bring these newspapers?" he asked me. I sat there dumbfounded. He still doesn't get that I'm Anna. He surely is a seaweed brain. I paced to his room and grabbed his acoustic guitar.

"Percy, I hope that this will explain all of the confusion."

_And the conversation was right _

_Underneath the shade of moonlight_

_You were standing there, with sun-touched hair_

_And a dress the color white_

_Like an aeroplane, I took flight_

_Fell in love with you that first night_

_Cause you danced with me_

_And I could see that there was more to life_

_I'm falling in love with you_

I finished singing the song and sat there waiting for Percy's reaction. "Well what'd you think?" I asked him.

"That sounds like one of Anna's songs. Wait, are you Anna?" he asked me.

"Yes Percy. I am Anna the singer." I replied.

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Frosty**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Like Valentine

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or story.

Chapter 7: Love Like Valentine

Percy POV

I sat there in amazement as Annabeth sang to me. This all was not making sense to me. She gave me the newspapers that had headlines such as Anna's New Beau! I kept looking from the newspaper pictures to Annabeth. She was truly amazing. I couldn't believe I haven't got the guts to ask her out yet.

When she finished singing, I sat there. This all still didn't make sense. I got it. Finally I realize it all. The pieces all fit together. I face palmed myself in the face and felt like a seaweed brain in that moment. Annabeth was Anna. It all makes sense now.

"Percy, do you know who I am?" she asked me. I nodded.

"You're the pop star Anna. How come it took me this long to figure you out?" I replied. She laughed and then kissed my cheek.

"So what are we gonna do now?" she asked me. I grabbed her hand and asked her a simple question that I've been waiting to ask.

"Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her with a smile on my face. She nodded and then kissed me on the cheek.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" I asked her. She put down the guitar and grabbed the TV remote. She turned on TLC and you would not believe what was on: This Is Justin Bieber. I hate that little Bieber kid.

"Never Say Never! I will never say never." My girlfriend Annabeth sang. I laughed at her and pulled her up off of the couch and towards my room. Today I was taking her to my favorite spot.

"Annabeth, get ready. I'm taking you out today." I said to her. She smiled and then grabbed her keys. I looked at her funny. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going home so I can get ready seaweed brain." She replied. I shook my head and took her keys from her. I pushed her into my room and pointed to the closet.

"No you're not. I'm taking you shopping today and you can just wear some of Silena's clothes." I told her. She looked at me funny.

"But Percy, I feel much more comfortable in my own clothes. Why do you even have Silena's clothes?" she remarked. I laughed and replied.

"Well, I had a surprise birthday party for Thalia about two months ago and she took Thalia shopping. When Thalia and her arrived, she left her shopping bags here one day. I had a feeling that I would find some use for her clothes. You're probably her size." I looked at her funny. I got her on this one. She just nodded and went to my closet to find the clothes. After she pulled the clothes out, she gasped and stared at the clothes as if Justin Bieber hit puberty.

"Percy, I am not wearing these skimpy clothes. They look like they are for Snooki or the Kardashians. I would prefer to wear my own clothes." She complained. I laughed and just shook my head. I kissed her on the forehead and said,

"Annabeth dear, please wear the clothes. You'll only be wearing them for about an hour at most." She thought about it and then just leaned into my chest. She nodded, kissed me on the cheek, and then disappeared into the bathroom to change. I pumped my fist in the air over my new victory. Today was going to be good.

Annabeth POV

I can't believe I'm wearing a skimpy outfit that should belong to Silena. Okay well I guess this outfit isn't really skimpy on me I will admit that. The dress that Percy had me wear went to my knees. It was an off the shoulder type that had a brown belt to compliment the pattern of simple little flowers on the dress's white material. I brushed my hair and decided to wear it natural. The curls fell down my back as I adjusted the dress and outfit. I smiled. Percy sure can work that charm of his when he wants and needs to.

I walked out of Percy's bathroom in a better mood then before. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Are you ready to go Perce?" I asked him. He stood there speechless. I giggled and then kissed his cheek. I picked up his keys, his wallet, and our phones. I drug him to the car and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Percy, snap out of it. It's time to go silly." I said.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. You just look very gorgeous and pretty in that dress. I don't see how it looks skimpy on you. It looks like it was made for you. It's just the right cut and colors for you. It makes you even more beautiful than you are. Heck anything makes you look beautiful." I blushed as he complimented me. I started to giggle at him when he finished.

"What Annabeth? Was it something I said? Am I being too cheesy?" he asked me.

"Well seaweed brain, you aren't bad yourself. You look good in those pajama pants. I'm sure girls will stare at you for the dumb reason of you literally rolling out of bed in order to go to the mall." I replied. He looked down at his clothes and laughed.

"Very funny wise girl. I guess me staring at you should have its limits. Now let me go get ready and then we can leave." He replied. I giggled as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards his apartment.

"Not yet seaweed brain, I still need to get my boots out of my car." I opened the passenger door and pulled out my lucky cowgirl boots. These boots have been with me through thick and thin. I giggled and then followed him back up to his apartment.

As I waited for Percy to get ready, I pulled out my iPhone and started to play with Siri. I giggled as I asked it the question: Is Percy Jackson hot? Siri replied with: Yes, he's hotter than that Bieber chick.

I kept laughing and then I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw that mop of black, messy hair. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He kissed my forehead and then I was released from his grasp. I stepped back and saw that he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a blue polo shirt from American Eagle, and a pair of black converse sneakers.

"So Annabeth, am I hot like Siri says?" he asked me with a smirk on his face. I blushed and nodded at his question. He grabbed my hand and then opened the door like a gentleman.

"Now, may we go now wise girl?" he asked me.

"Yes we may seaweed brain. You know that you are cheesy right?" I replied. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. I squeezed his hand and followed him out the door. Today was going to be fun. We got into his car and left for wherever he was taking me.

As we rode along, a song came on the radio. Percy reached over and turned it up. Apparently it was one of my songs. I tried not to smile as Percy tried to get me to sing it with him.

"Come on wise girl. Sing your song."

_You unexpectedly lost me_

_Couldn't get me to fall_

_Was this your plan now all along because_

_Your final makeup, was finally shut down_

_Now you're a memory that I cannot put down _

Percy joined me in the chorus.

_And all the words I left unsaid_

_I think I miss you now_

_A love like Valentine with roses in your bed_

_God I hope you come back soon_

_I'm here for the turnaround_

_Cause everything you were just shot me to the moon_

I smiled as the song went on. We sang together and I must admit, Percy did not have bad harmony with anybody. He could make it on top. I just can't believe that he doesn't sing at school. He has true talent.

"Percy, you have such a great voice and such great talent. Why don't you express your talent?" I asked him.

"Well, I only sing and play for fun and for my family and best friends. You're special to me." He replied. I smiled at his answer.

"Percy, you are a special one. So where are we going?" I replied. He chuckled and said:

"Thanks for the compliment. That's for me to know and for you not to know. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We'll be there in awhile. " I was shocked. He really does love to pick on me. I pushed my chair back and began to take a nap.

"What are you doing Annabeth?" he asked me. I giggled and replied, "Relaxing and napping. Being a pop star sure does take a lot out of you." He reluctantly let it go and then let me fall asleep. I sure did have a Love Like Valentine.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to leave a review! More reviews, more chapters! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8: Perfectly Known

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I hope you all had a great start to 2012! By the way, _Love Like Valentine, Perfectly Known_ and _Falling_ are all by Tyler Ward. Go check out his Youtube channel! He is awesome and so talented! Let's get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the songs in this chapter.

Chapter 8: Perfectly Known

Percy POV

Annabeth has just fallen asleep. The drive to my secret place was actually only forty-five minutes out of the city. It was so peaceful when I first found it. I turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations. Nothing good was playing. I switched it off and decided to just think to myself a little bit. Today was going to be perfect.

After I pulled into the parking lot, Annabeth began to wake up. I shut the ignition off and smiled as she stretched out.

"Good morning wise girl." I said to her.

"Shut up seaweed brain. It's only 10 AM." She replied.

"It's still technically morning smart one." I said back to her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and then kissed her cheek and got out of the car. I took her hand and walked to the top of a hill. The view from this hill is amazing. The human eye can see the New York City skyline from miles away. I squeezed Annabeth's hand and looked at her with a smile on my face. Her expression was priceless. She looked up at me, kissed my cheek, and laid her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and held her tight.

"Percy, where did you find this place?" she asked me. I hugged her tight.

"Well, this is a place that I come to if I need to chill out or think. I haven't shared this with Thalia, Nico, or any of our friends. You are the first one that's actually seen and came up to this spot. Nobody ever comes up here."

We spent most of our morning up at our secret spot until it was time for lunch. We went out for lunch. As we finished eating our lunch, I was debating upon whether to take her back home.

"Percy, let's go back up to the secret spot. I want to chill up there for a little bit longer." I nodded. We got back in the car and I drove us back up to the spot. After we got out of the car and got situated, we laid down on a blanket I had laid out for us to lay on.

_**Around 7 P.M. at Sunset**_

We played Twenty Questions and got to know each other better. It was my turn to ask my last question. "Okay Annabeth, your last question is: Are you writing any new songs." I asked her. She turned over on her side and smiled at me.

"No Percy, I'm kind of having some writer's block right now." She replied. I nodded at her and kissed her on the cheek and forehead.

"Well I'd hate to be a bubble buster, but, you'll need to start writing sooner or later. Today won't last forever." I reminded her. She looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"I just don't want this day to end Percy. This is the first real great and fun day I've had in a while since I became famous. You help me escape from reality. Thank you for being my friend." She smiled up at me and hugged me tight and close to her.

We remained quiet for about two minutes. I looked down at her as the gears in her head started to turn. "Wise girl, you have to ask me one question now." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I laughed as she thought some more.

"Well, how often do you do something musical?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well, I only sing or play guitar when I want to be alone or when I'm with a great person like you." She smiled up at me and kissed me on the cheek. She seemed satisfied with my answer. All of a sudden, she came up with an idea.

"I know that face Annabeth. What idea do you have?" I asked her.

"Do you want to help me write a song?" I looked at her with a funny look on my face. I just simply nodded.

"Well, I don't have a guitar so I guess" I got up and walked to the car. I opened the trunk and pulled out an acoustic guitar and a picnic basket. She looked at me funny when I walked over to her.

"What's the picnic basket for?" she asked me. I put my index finger to her lips in order to make her quiet. She nodded and just sat back down on the blanket. I pulled out two plastic wine glasses and a bottle of Welch's Sparkling Juice.

"For this evening, I have come prepared with a beverage for the lady." I said in a horrible British accent. She giggled at me as I poured juice into each glass. I handed Annabeth her glass.

"To the wonderful man who put this wonderful day together." She giggled. I shook my head no.

"This toast is to the wonderful lady who is an angel, a great person, and put up with me all day successfully." She giggled

"You are always prepared aren't you Percy." I nodded at her as she giggled.

I handed her the guitar and relaxed on the blanket. She started to randomly strum a melody. She began to sing what fit the melody.

_I see you looking at me lately_

_And I can't seem to hide_

_The loneliness I try_

I joined in with her.

_I can't see you thru the madness_

_Desires locked inside_

_Were falling from your eyes_

_And you bring me to life with_

_We sang together. _

_One Song one night_

_Moonlight and a bottle of wine_

_For the first time_

_I'm Perfectly Known_

_Lost in your touch_

_Facing never wanting to rush this_

_But right now_

_I'm Perfectly Known_

_I don't wanna escape from you_

_One song, one night_

_Moonlight and a bottle of wine_

_For the first time_

_I'm perfectly known_

_Lost in your touch_

_Facing never wanting to rush this_

_But right now_

_I'm Perfectly Known_

_I don't wanna escape from you_

_(I don't wanna escape from you)_

_I don't wanna escape from you_

_I don't wanna escape from you_

_One song, one night_

_Moonlight and a bottle of wine_

_For the first time_

_I'm perfectly known_

_Lost in your touch_

_Facing never wanting to rush this_

_But right now_

_I'm Perfectly Known_

The rest of the song we harmonized and had separate solo parts. This song described the day perfectly. After we finished singing, we sat in a quiet moment. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at me.

"Percy, I just wanted you to know that I'm Perfectly Known." We leaned closer and closer together until our lips met. Today was perfectly known.


End file.
